Desde el principio
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Distintas vieñtas de la vida de Draco y Astoria desde que se han casado hasta... Regalo para Gui del Amigo Invisivle 2011 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.
1. El principio

**N/A:** Bueno este es mi fic en respuesta al "Amigo Invisible 2011" del Foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. El reto era escribir distintas escena de Draco y Astoria siendo viejos, padres primerizos o lo que yo quisiera. Así que he decidio hacerlo de la siguiente forma: Muchos (o varios) capitulos cortitos (a penas una hoja de word) contando su historia desde que se han casado. Mi "amiga invisible" era **Gui**. Espero que te guste, ya me irás diciendo que tal a medida que los vaya subiendo. Un beso guapisima!

**Disclaimer:** Tendría que currame un buen disclaimer por ser navidad, pero estoy escasa de ideas. Solo decir que JK es la autora de Harry Potter y que yo me limito a hacer experimentos locos con sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Un día como otro cualquiera Draco llegó a su casa, su nueva casa. Se había mudado hacía seis meses al casarse con la mujer que sus padres eligieron por él, Astoria Greengrass.<p>

Astoria era la mujer perfecta (según sus padres) para él. De una familia adinerada, partidarios del movimiento antimuggles, o lo que es lo mismo, fieles seguidores de Voldemort desde las sombras. Ese era un factor muy importante, la familia Greengrass había apoyado siempre a Voldemort, pero no habían sido tan fieles como para admitirlo públicamente y por ello no habían tenía que asistir a ningún juicio después de la guerra.

Fueron esas y muchas otras razones las que los Greengrass y los Malfoy encontraron para la unión de Draco y Astoria.

Fue una gran boda, por todo lo alto. Pero ninguno de los novios la disfrutó, ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente y ya estaban casados. Daphne, la hermana mayor de Astoria, había ido al mismo curso que Draco. Gracias a esa, por llamarla de alguna forma, amistad Draco y Astoria se conocieron, pero no le dieron mayor importancia al encuentro. Él era el amigo de su hermana y ella era la hermana pequeña de su amiga.

Y ahora estaban casados. Draco admitía que la convivencia con Astoria no era mala, de hecho le gustaba estar con ella. Pero había algo que faltaba en ese matrimonio. Todavía compartían silencios incómodos y pausas demasiado largas. Ambos se esforzaban por que eso no pasara, pero seguía sucediendo con regularidad.

Pero aunque tenían bastante confianza como para hablar de asuntos con los que no hablaban con otras personas, no en vano habían consumado su matrimonio la noche de bodas, no eran un matrimonio auténtico.

Draco le dio su abrigo al elfo que le recibió y que le dijo que la Señora Malfoy quería hablar con él y le esperaba en el salón.

Draco entró en la sala curioso. Se suponía que Astoria estaba de compras en el Callejón Diagón con su hermana.

-Buenas tardes- Draco se acercó a su esposa y la besó en la frente.- ¿Ocurre algo? No tienes buen color.

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Un buen comienzo? Yo creo que no está mal. Dentro de poco subiré el segundo capitulo, y mañana subiré el tercero. A partir de ahí los iré subiendo con más plazo de tiempo, pero sin pasarme. Aprovecho también para deciros queridos lectores ¡Feliz Navidad!<p>

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	2. Nuevo miembro

**N/A:** Pues bien, aquí llego con el segundo capitulo, apenas unas horas de haber subido el primero (como prometí). A ver que te parece este segundo capitulo Gui.

**Disclaimer**: Si antes estaba vaga, no sé como describir como estoy ahora. No soy Rowling punto.

* * *

><p>-Ten mucho cuidado. ¡Cuidado!<p>

-¡Astoria no me pongas nervioso!

-¿¡Pero si lo coges mal qué quieres que haga!

-¡Si no lo he cogido todavía! Y ya sé como coger a un bebé, llevo cuatro meses practicando con esa cosa de plástico muggle que Granger nos dio para practicar.

-Te la dio a ti.

-Como sea, pero déjame coger a mi hijo.

Draco intentó coger al bebé por tercera vez. Una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el culo.

La noticia de que Astoria estaba embarazada de tres meses fue una alegría para los futuros abuelos, tanto maternos como paternos. Todos querían que fuera niño, pero a él le daba igual. Fuera niño o niña no le daría la misma educación que había recibido de sus padres, y Astoria le apoyaba en eso al cien por cien.

Al final resultó que fue niño. Un niño tan rubio que de lejos parecía que no tenía pelo. Los ojos no los había abierto, pero Draco intuía que serían verdes, como los de Astoria (aunque también dijo que Potter no tendría un hijo antes que él y que si lo tenía pasaría un fin de semana viviendo como un muggle…los peores días de Draco).

-¿Aún quieres ponerle ese ridículo nombre?

-No es ridículo, es original.

-Está bien-suspiró Astoria- se llamará Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy Greengrass.

Draco sonrió, por una vez se llevaba la victoria.

-Astoria, gracias.

La mujer sonrió. No todos los días se veía a Draco Malfoy babeando por su hijo.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? Gui, no soy tan mala, acabo de leer tu review y en vez de contestarte subo el segundo capitulo.<p>

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	3. Cuentos Infantiles

**N/A: **Pues aquí el tercer capitulo, como prometí. A partir de ahora los subiré con un plazo más largo de tiempo. No sé cuantos capitulos me saldrán porque me divierto mucho escribiéndolos y cada día se me ocurren nuevas ideas. En fin Gui, por lo que veo te está gustando, me alegro,. Ya me dirás que te parece este.

**Disclaimer:** Sigo igual de vaga. No soy Rowling.

* * *

><p>Eran las doce de la noche. O las tres, o las cinco. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabía que hora era. No tenían un horario fijo. Cuando el pequeño Scorpius lloraba le daban de comer. Cuando dormía, ellos también.<p>

Astoria era la que peor lo pasaba. Quiso ser ella misma la que alimentara a su hijo, algo inusual en su familia, y en la de Draco. Pero ella había dicho que no quería ver a su hijo como un extraño y que era ella la que tenía la leche para alimentarle y que sería ella quien lo hiciera.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Su madre nunca le había dado el pecho, ni siquiera le había cambiado el pañal una sola vez.

Draco y Astoria habían decidido criar ellos mismos a su hijo y lo harían. Aunque eso supusiera dormir pocas horas y acabar muy cansados.

-Ya voy yo-dijo Draco.

Astoria se había conseguido dormir hacía unos minutos y Scorpius había vuelto a llorar. Todavía le quedaban un par de horas hasta la siguiente toma, por lo que decidió ir a otro cuarto para que Astoria durmiera tranquila.

En la biblioteca encontró un ejemplar de "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" y lo empezó a leer en voz alta a Scorpius.

-_El mago y el cazo saltarín. Había una vez un anciano y bondadoso mago que empleaba la magia con generosidad y sabiduría en beneficio de sus vecinos. […] Pero, a partir de ese día, el mago ayudó a los vecinos como había hecho su padre, por temor a que el cazo se quitara la zapatilla y empezase a saltar otra vez. _

Cuando Draco terminó la lectura su hijo dormía profundamente, acunado por sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Me parece que he hecho a Draco un poco Ooc, pero me da igual, me parece muy tierno jejeje.<p>

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	4. Pañales y fotografías

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya sé que llevo tiempo sin actualizar, pero he vuelto. Sigo escribiendo los capitulos eh? No sé cuantos me saldrán ¿10? ¿100? ¿1000? Jajajajaja ya veremos. **Gui** espero que lo disfrutes.

**Disclaimer:**No cansino, no. No soy Rowling.

* * *

><p>-¡No pienso hacer eso!<p>

-Sabía que no ibas a tener lo necesario para hacerlo. Apuesto a que ni si quieras saber como se hace.

-Greengrass, cierra la boca.

-No tengo porqué callarme si no me da la gana, Malfoy.

Draco estaba furioso. No le apetecía nada ir a la mansión de los Greengrass. Aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad de echarle en cara a Draco que no se implicaba en el cuidado de su hijo como había prometido.

Astoria negaba con la cabeza mientras acunaba a su hijo. Su hermana le había prohibido salir de la sala. «Que le haga Malfoy que para algo es el padre».

Miró por la gran ventana que daba al jardín trasero de su casa. Recordaba haber corrido por todos los rincones y haber jugado con su hermana durante su infancia. No parecía escuchar a su hermana y su marido. O si no hacía, fingía no escucharles.

Notó como algo la giraba con cuidado. Draco estaba rojo, furioso. casi le dio miedo dejar a su hijo en sus brazos.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-Puedo hacerlo perfectamente, gracias.

Cogió al pequeño Scorpius, que reía y movía los brazos con energía, y una bolsa que estaba en una de las sillas. Subía las escaleras hecho una furia.

-Daphne…¿Era necesario?

Daphne no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa.

-Me muero por ver a Draco Malfoy cambiando el pañal de su hijo.

Hasta ahora, había sido Astoria la que le había cambiado el pañal a su hijo. Draco simplemente era incapaz de permanecer en la misma habitación mientras lo hacía.

-¡PERO QUE ASCO!

Daphne no pudo aguantar una carcajada, hasta el silencioso de su prometido, Theodore Nott, reía sin mucho disimulo. Astoria finalmente se rindió y acabó riendo.

* * *

><p>-Esto es repugnante ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto en unas horas? Scorpius Malfoy… no sé a quién has salido.<p>

-Pues imagínate hacer esto a diario-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Es asqueroso.

Astoria se acercó y acabó de vestir al pequeño que se chupaba el puño mientras miraba a sus padres. Acabó riendo.

-Que escena más bonita.

Draco se giró, dispuesto a lanzarle el pañal sucio de su hijo a Daphne, pero se quedó congelado al ver lo que tenía en las manos. Una cámara de fotos.

-Sonríe a la cámara Malfoy.

Flash. La foto estaba hecha.

* * *

><p>Daphne y Theo de novios, me encanta la perja.<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
